The Yoshi Cavalry Unit
by Regulus 777
Summary: The mario bros are once agian attacked by Bowser but this time Toad is with him. A group of strange yoshi riders come to help them. Will they be able to help rescue Peach? Completed with aftermath.
1. C I Ruined lunch

The Yoshi Cavalry Unit By Regulus777  
  
Chapter I Ruined lunch  
  
Disclaimer: Mario is owned by Nintendo the greatest company ever! I borrowed a lot of ideas from Yoshi's Safari and Mario RPG. That is also owned by Nintendo.  
  
Mario and Luigi were taking a break from some plumbing jobs one day so they decided to surprise Princess Peach for lunch. They got a pizza and went to the castle. They knocked on the door and Toad let them in. Toad greeted them "hello I take it you're here to see the Princess?" "Yea we've brought a surprise lunch for a you guys" The brothers said. So Peach walked into the room and disappointed said "Pizza again? I still have leftovers from yesterday and the day before. Why can't you get something else?" Mario, Luigi and Toad were already digging in ignoring her. "Humph! Fine then be that way!" She said as she walked outside into the courtyard. "Humph herself!" Toad said "It's a free lunch!" They then heard a scream outside. "Oh a no that must've been Peach!" Luigi said leaping from the table. They ran outside and saw Bowser taking Peach away while in his balloon. "Not again Bowser, this is getting so old!" Mario complained. Bowser laughed "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *cough* Well this time is different!" Luigi stepped up "Don't even tell us that lame stuff! We'll be over to beat you up in a few minutes." Bowser then turned around and a bunch of Sniffits jumped out of his balloon. Mario and Luigi started jumping on them and punching them. Bowser said "I figured you'd deal with that easily but you should look around you!" sniffits and shy guys riding evil looking yoshis came out from all the doors and had Mario, Luigi and Toad were surrounded in the courtyard. "But how did they all get in here?" Luigi yelled. "Mwahahaha! It was all planned out. Isn't that right Toad?" Bowser said. "You mean you were a part of this toad!" Mario said ready to grab him by the neck. Toad did a back flip and landed on a Black Yoshi. "Heeheehee! Yes I let them all in!" Toad laughed evilly. "I'm sick of you guys fighting constantly. I've decided that if Bowser finally wins this'll all be over." The Enemy was closing in and Mario and Luigi were back to back ready to fight it out. Then as if they fell out of the sky a bunch of Yoshis landed near them. They were all being ridden by toads and terrapins. One of the terrapins grabbed Mario and one grabbed Luigi. The toads were covering them from the shy guys with super scopes. Then they all ran and jumped back over the castle walls. Mario said "What's going on here, who are you guys!" There was one terrapin that had a black helmet on carrying a lance. I'm Koopz the leader of the Yoshi Cavalry Unit. I'll explain things when we get back to the HQ. Luigi called over to Mario "I can not believe that Toad betrayed us like that Mario!" Mario replied "Me neither something is wrong with this situation." They rode on awhile longer and made it to a camp, which they entered.  
  
After settling down Mario went to go see Koopz. "So what's a goin on here?" he protested. "Well we are a cavalry unit of yoshi riders that help to protect the mushroom kingdom. We are a new unit so that's why you've probably never heard of us." Koopz explained. "Come I'll show you around" he added. First he showed Mario the ranch where the kept the yoshis. He then showed him the weapon room. Most of us use Super scopes here Mario as they are long ranged. A few of us like me will use a lance or sword with a shield. He finished his quick tour by showing Mario the meeting room. "Right now there are about 30 of us" Koopz said. Mario then looked at him "Let us join you so we can help get the Princess back!" "You think you can keep up with us Mario? You will have to train with us awhile." Koopz said like he knew everything. "Okay then get us each a yoshi and we will take your training!" Mario said confident in himself  
  
A/N: This is my first story that I worked on alone so it prolly won't be that good lol. I was just learning to post storys up with this one but I will continue it. Anyways please check out my other story that I'm working on with my friend CrystalBomber. It's called Sirius' Awakening and it's in the Bomberman section. Okay I've babbled long enough. Mwahahahahaha! (disappears) 


	2. C II The Training Exercise

The Yoshi Cavalry Unit By Regulus777  
  
Chapter 2 The Training  
  
Koopz came out of the ranch with two yoshis. "Okay Mario and Luigi, you at least know how to ride yoshis right?" Mario said assuring "Of course we do Koopz!" The brothers jumped on the yoshis and went through an obstacle course easily and skillfully. "Okay I figured as much from the renowned Mario brothers. What weapons will you use you two?" Mario grabbed a super scope and Luigi took a lance.  
  
They then went to the sparing course. "Okay guys this should be interesting. If you get knocked off your yoshi then you are out. It's you 2 against these 4 troopers. The weapons you are using aren't deadly but they can hurt!" Koopz explained. They all sped off at each other. Mario blasted one terrapin and he nearly fell off his steed. A toad jumped at Mario with a blunted lance. Mario sidestepped the charge. The toad was nearly losing his balance and Mario blasted him. The toad fell on his back and he was grabbed by a few troopers and pulled off the course. Luigi got blasted and he slid off his saddle. He held on with his leg and from underneath the yoshi and stuck out his lance. A terrapin came by and his yoshi tripped on it and the terrapin landed face first and his helmet filled with mud. He got up and they left the course aggravated and deprived of their pride. Then the other 2 terrapins ganged Luigi. One shot him and Luigi was ready to fall off and the other terrapin lanced at him. Luigi leaned a bit farther back causing the lancer to miss completely. The Mario turned and saw what was happening. He fired his scope at full power. The terrapin turned but he was too late. He was blasted right off his yoshi and flew right off the sparring course. The last terrapin glared at Mario and fired. Mario skillfully aimed at the giant ball of fake energy heading toward him and fired again at full power. Mario's blast sucked the terrapin's in and was heading in the terrapin's direction. The terrapin attempted to block the blast and put his super scope in front of him and crossed his arms. The ball hit the terrapin and the blast shined blindly. When the light was gone the terrapin was still on his yoshi. He was completely still and pretty bruised up. He fell off his yoshi in pain. All the troopers cheered for Mario and Luigi.  
  
"So you two are as good as they say" Koopz stepped up. "Ha ha ha, unfortunately for you I can't allow you to get away with hurting my soldiers pride." He then picked up a blunted lance and a blunted sword which he put in a sheath. "Mario brothers! Will you accept my challenge?" He cried out. One of the troopers jumped up and yelled "Yea all right Captain! Show them who is still in charge around here!" Another one remarked "This is gonna be good. No one has ever beaten the Captain on the sparring ground.. Or anywhere else for that matter." Mario jumped at a chance to prove himself and replied "Oh yea! I accept your challenge Koopz!" Luigi added "Yea we'll kick your butt just like those other guys!" The brothers jumped back on there yoshis and ran back into the sparring field. Koopz then came onto the field with his light battle armor on. His armor was a very dark black. His helmet also seemed to look like a black hole. Koopz said "Are you two ready???" Mario and Luigi just put there weapons up and nodded. Koopz kicked his yoshi in the sides and he sped off like lightning. Mario fired at him a few times and missed. Luigi prepared to cut off Koopz by blocking his way with his lance. Koopz simply made his yoshi jump over it. Koopz then ran at Mario from behind. Mario saw him coming at the last second and he jumped off his yoshi. The lance of Koopz howled through the air but hit nothing. Then Mario landed back on his yoshi. The troopers watching were going wild from the excitement. Mario had charged up a full shot when he landed back on his yoshi and fired. Koopz being very skilled used a lance thrust to smack the ball of energy back at Mario. Mario not expecting this took a full hit and slid back a few yards. Luckily Mario managed to hold onto his yoshi. Luigi ran at Koopz with full speed. Koopz hurled his lance at Luigi who ended up running right into it. Being as the lance and Luigi were speeding toward each other, the lance smashed on contact with Luigi's body. Luigi grunted and fell off his yoshi. He was then carried off the field by a few troopers where he was bandaged up. Mario was a bit angered by what Koopz had just done and Mario speeded at him charging up his scope. Koopz pulled out his sword which was fairly large, meaning he has a pretty strong arm to be able to lift it the way he does. Mario fired off a few regular shots to try and trick Koopz. Koopz deflected them with his sword and that's when Mario fired his charged shot. Koopz saw it and jumped to the side but he wasn't fast enough. The left side of his body took the powerful hit. Koopz held on with his right arm nearly dropping his sword but he managed to stay on his yoshi. All the troopers gasped at seeing there commander had taken a hit. Mario was charging another attack to finish him but Koopz reacted quickly and ran at Mario and struck him in the head with the sword. Mario fell off his yoshi instantly and some troopers ran over to examine his head. The troopers cheered for there Captain loudly. The Captain of course jumped off his yoshi without looking at his troops and went over to Mario. "I'm sorry Mario you aren't hurt are you?" Mario looked at him rubbing his head "Ow my achin head no itsa not too serious.. Argh.." "Also" Koopz added "You and Luigi have qualified to join us. Congratulations." He walked away rubbing his left shoulder from a bruise Mario inflicted upon him. They all had enough action for one day and decided to come up with a plan to save Peach in the morning.  
  
A/N: Well I'm starting to get alittle more interested in this story I think it's going to get slightly better as I'm putting more thought into it. So it may have started a bit slow and it might get better. But who knows? Only time will tell I suppose.. 


	3. C III Making and Commencing the plan

The Yoshi Cavalry Unit By Regulus777  
  
Chapter 3 Creating and commencing the plan  
  
It was an early morning for Koopz's troopers as they had to think of a plan to get the Princess back from Bowser's clutches. Mario with a small bandage on his head had sat himself down in the meeting room at the main table. Koopz was already sitting there like he had been waiting an hour. "Ah so Mario is up. So what do you think we should do? I've been looking at these maps and I sent out a few scouts who should be back soon." He walks over to Mario with the map. "Okay Mario these spots I've encircled are the spots that will most likely have enemy units protecting them. We've got the donut plains, a small fortress, a small area of the ice world we will have to cross over, and then the castle gates themselves. Mario looked at the map closely. "Hmmm you did choose the best path in my opinion." he remarked. "Hey also Mario, I just wanted to say I am really impressed with the way you fought me yesterday. I haven't been hit since that time.." "What time?" Mario asked. "Oh heh heh don't worry it is nothing to worry about." he said kind of nervously. Then they heard footsteps outside. "Ah my scouts must be back." he said. Two toads ran in panting. "What is wrong with you two?" Koopz asked. "Captain! We met up with a small group of shy guys and we lost our yoshis. They didn't follow us when they saw our camp." "Just great." Koopz said angered. "Mario said "It's just a couple of yoshis". Koopz turned to him "That's not the problem Mario. The enemy knows that we are planning on attacking today now. Mario wake my men up we have to move out now before they get reinforcements and strengthen their defenses!" Mario left the room and started waking up everyone. He woke up Luigi and said "Hurry up and get your armor on bro we are moving out!" Luigi got up quickly and did what he was told. Koopz took 10 of his men and told Mario when the rest were ready to follow him. Koopz road out of the base with his sword, shield and lance all sparkling. Mario was getting his armor on real quick and then he grabbed his super scope. "Okay everyone follow me we have to go help Koopz!" Everyone got on there yoshis and they started riding at a fast pace.  
  
Meanwhile Koopz had made it to the Donut plains with his 10 men. He saw the shy guys there waiting for him. There were about 20 of them and they weren't in a very organized formation. "Okay guys we may be outnumbered 2 to 1 but they look like they were poorly trained so let us massacre them!" They split into 2 groups and attacked the shy guys from both sides. The shy guys completely surprised by his maneuver lost about 10 men before the leader was able to regroup them. The leader was an orange shy guy with a katana. "Ah so it is you Koopz! You've caught me by surprise but don't let this victory get to your head! The rest of my men are up the path and we will be waiting for you. They rode off quickly. Koopz called to the orange shy guy "Oh don't worry Guise I'll take care of you and the rest of your pathetic soldiers!" Guise stopped, looked back and yelled to him "We shall see Koopz. We shall see.." Then he rode off to join his men. Just then Mario rode up to Koopz. "Oh no, don't tell me we missed the action?" "Nope some of them got away. Let's go after them." Koopz said. They went after the shy guys at a steady gallop. They were catching up quick when out of the air an arrow came and hit a toad. The trooper screamed and fell off his yoshi. "Look out arrows spread out!" Koopz warned the rest of his men. The troops starting riding faster and spread themselves out. Then Guise and his men turned around and charged at them from the front and some more shy guys came from the back. Mario and about 5 others removed themselves from the group to take out the archers. Koopz was fighting considerably well and was doing his best to protect his men from arrows with his shield. Then he saw Guise who was fitting and arrow to his bow, his eyes locked on Koopz. Koopz rode at him full speed and then Guise let his arrow fly loose. Koopz thinking quickly put up his shield and smacked it out of the way. Guise barely had time to pull out his saber when Koopz was in his face with the lance. Guise parried with a quick slash that Koopz blocked with his shield. Guise then stepped back and took a swipe at Koopz's yoshi. The yoshi ducked and Guise missed. Koopz gave his lance one more good thrust. Guise screeched and fell off his yoshi. He was then trampled by the battlers. Koopz turned to see how the battle was unfolding. There were only a few shy guys left who had gotten in a circle and were surrounded.  
  
Koopz rode up to his men and told them to disengage. He looked at the 4 shy guys still standing and he said to them "Listen to me if you join me and help defeat Bowser you will be relieved of your crimes. If not then you can die where you stand. The shy guys didn't even have to think about it. They immediately joined Koopz and the others. "Hey scout, give me the battle report" Koopz yelled. "Well Captain, 6 of our men were killed. We also have 4 that are wounded." "Okay get the wounded in the middle of the column also put the shy guys in front so I can keep an eye on them." "Yes sir!" the scout replied. Mario was talking to Luigi "So how did you do in the battle bro?" Luigi replied "Well I did okay I guess do you know where we are headed?" Mario said "I believe we are headed for a fortress if I remember right." "Okay we will be at Bowser's front door before we know it ha ha ha!" Luigi finished. Koopz told his men to stop so they could take a quick break. Mario went up to the shy guys and asked them a few questions "So why did you guys join Bowser anyways?" he protested. The shy guys were kind of silent and one finally got up bravely. "Well we were kinda forced into it by Bowser." another one got up and added "Yea he threatened to kill our families if we didn't join him." "Is this true?" Mario asked. The first shy guy said nervously "Yes its all true Mario please forgive us. We only wanted to keep our families safe." Mario looked them closely and said "Okay I believe you. So this is all the more reason to finish Bowser off once and for all." Koopz then came up to Mario to discuss a plan for attacking the fortress.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Getting any better? I realize they are still kind of short but I uploaded this and chapter 2 at the same time for you to try and make up for it. 


	4. C IV The Mysterious Knight

The Yoshi Cavalry Unit By Regulus777 Chapter IV Clash with Toad  
  
Disclaimer-Ha ha ha crud... I forgot to add this to the last 2 chapters but its not that big a deal. Mario and related stuff is all owned by Nintendo, and we all know Nintendo rocks! Anyways this disclaimer goes for the last 2 chapters as well.  
  
Koopz and Mario began talking about what they should do when they attack the fortress. They could end up severely outnumbered too. Mario came up with a plan. "Listen Koopz let me take 5 men and the 4 shy guys." He said. Koopz argued "Why do you want them?" Mario reasoned "Listen the shy guys can tell them they captured me and the others. We will get into the castle and then right when they are letting us in, we begin our attack! Then while the gate is open you bring in the rest of the soldiers quick." Koopz then amazed replied "What a good plan Mario.. You are a very good strategist." They prepared their forces and told them about the plan. The shy guys agreed to it. Then Mario who had concealed himself with his men with daggers and throwing knives hidden on them and without there yoshis (except for the shy guys) were being brought toward the fortress. One of the shy guys yelled up the wall "Hello! We have prisoners we'd like to bring in." A mysterious fully armored knight with a head quite large compared to his body appeared at the top of the walls with a few koopas. The knight yelled down to them "Okay we will open the gate for you. A few koopas opened the gate with a few elite koopas in full armor behind them standing in formation. They got on the bridge and the prisoners ripped off their clocks and started throwing their knives. The koopas started dropping like flies at this surprise attack. The gate keeper ran for the gate controls and Mario threw his last knife carefully and got the koopa in the back of the head. The koopa dropped only a few feet away from the gate controls. The knight jumped down and pulled out a sword. He looked Mario in the eye. He ran at Mario noticing nothing else but him. The blade came down with tremendous force. Mario ducked to the side and the blade hit the dirt. Mario then kicked the knight in the gut. He lost grip[ of his sword and fell to the ground. Mario was about to pick up the sword when the blade was shot by a bullet and flung a few yards away. Mario turned and saw the knight had pulled out a revolver. The knight pointed it at Mario and pulled the trigger. Mario's left shoulder thudded backwards. A quick spatter of blood shot out of him. Mario fell to the ground and tried to grasp his shoulder. The knight walked up to him and pointed the gun down to Mario's head. "This ends now." he said just loud enough for Mario to hear. Then a foot came right into the side of the knight's face and he was whacked to the ground and his helmet flung off from the hard hit. The knight was revealed to be Toad! Luigi then jumped over to Mario "Darn I wasn't fast enough, Can you get up Mario?" he asked. Mario replied "I think so but I can't use this arm good though." "Okay then. Let me handle this one!" Luigi finished. Toad had gotten up and he picked his revolver back up. Toad laughed "I killed both of the Mario brothers in one night." He lifted his arm but Luigi pulled out a sword and threw it with all his strength. The bullet fired. The sword went into Toad's stomach from the spot where two pieces of armor connected. They had been undone from the fall Toad took from Luigi's kick. The bullet flew behind Luigi over his shoulder but it had still got someone. One of the shy guys grunted and fell to the ground lifeless. Luigi walked up to Toad. "Why, what did you achieve by doing this Toad?" he said in disbelief. Toad then looked at him. "Well it is not the best reason but I'll tell you. I was sick of you and Mario getting to fight all the time but I didn't get to do anything. I always had to stay at the castle. I just wanted a little action in my life. Well I thought fighting you might've been interesting. I did pay for my mistakes." He lifted up his revolver, but to Luigi's surprise he lifted it by the barrel. He then said with his last breath, "Here Luigi take my revolver so you can remember our fight. Good bye Luigi..." Toad then closed his eyes and turned over.  
  
Koopz had pushed the last of Toad's men into a small room in the fortress where they had been locked in. Koopz yelled out to his men "Victory!" All the soldiers cheered. Koopz and a few others went outside. Koopz saw Luigi helping out Mario. "What happened?" Koopz asked. Luigi replied "Mario took a bad hit to the shoulder. I don't think he is in any good condition to help us for awhile." "I see, men take Mario inside and get him a bed!" He yelled. A few soldiers then picked up Mario carefully and did as they were told. Koopz tehn grabbed Luigi's shoulder "I know how you feel but we should continue to advance before Bowser makes his defenses stronger." Luigi said surprisingly "Yes Koopz you are right. Bowser is going down!" Koopz then called to his soldiers "Okay listen up guys! I want a few of you to stay here to watch over Mario and the prisoners. The rest of you come with me. We are moving out!"  
  
A/N: Hmmm I'm guessing its almost over. Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters at the most. So I hope your enjoying my story. Okay have a good day! (disappears) 


	5. C V Decisive battle at Bowser's keep

The Yoshi Cavalry Unit By Regulus 777 Chapter V Decisive battle at Bowser's keep  
  
Disclaimer- Mainly Mario rpg and Yoshi's safari ideas implied into this story. It's all copy written to Nintendo. One of the greatest companies to have ever existed.  
  
Koopz and Luigi headed north to the Ice world border. They were now a group of about 12 fighters. "Okay this is quite dangerous and if anyone wants to pull out of it you won't be called a coward." Koopz stated to the small band. The two shy guys still with the group stepped forward. One of them yelled, "I'm with you guys till the end. Let's go kick some butt!" The rest of the soldiers agreed with him whole heartedly. They put on their scarves and jackets because of the cold climate and continued onward. They met 3 koopas and the stopped to talk. The koopa in charge said, "Bowser is waiting for you at his keep fools. Your gonna be whipped out completely." Koopz responded, "Ha, I think we will be the ones carrying the flag of victory when this day is done!" The koopas laughed for awhile before riding off. The shy guys went after them sneakily and the koopas turned to see them right behind them and two of the koopas were killed instantly by the sword stabs. The other turned and rode for his life. Luigi rode up to where the shy guys were standing and pulled out the revolver. He took careful aim and shot the koopa in the skull. He fell off his yoshi and hit the ground like broken twig. The yoshi continued running on toward the keep. The keep was now in view, although still quite distant. Koopz barked out, "Okay soldiers, let's go! It'll take us a good half an hour at least to ride there." They kept going like an unstoppable stampede.  
  
Bowser was in on his throne in battle gear awaiting his opponents. A koopa mage came in. "King Bowser, The enemy is about 5 minutes away now sir. Any orders for the 50 troops at your disposal?" Bowser responded, "Put half the elites at the front gate. The rest stay inside the castle walls. I want you and a few archers to protect the keep's entrance. I shall wait here for your victory." "It shall be as you command my liege." The mage said as he turned and left.  
  
Koopz and Luigi got closer and closer to the gate and saw 5 elite guards at the main gate. Koopz ran at them with full force and smashed 2 of them into the moat. One of the shy guys stabbed another and Luigi got a 4th. The 5th elite stabbed one of the soldiers who fell to the ground dead. He turned to face his next opponent just to get kicked into the moat and drown with all his heavy armor on. The 11 soldiers were in the castle walls now. Koopz yelled over the battling "We have to get in the keep. Continue fighting your way over there!" The simple koopa foot soldiers were not that tough. There were still 9 of the Yoshi cavalry unit left by the time the 35 koopas were dead. The mage and the archers appeared at the keep entrance. The mage let the 3 archers shoot their arrows. The mage then set the arrows on fire. One of the shy guys fell and so did a toad. The other shy guy was enraged at the loss of his comrade. He charged at the Mage full speed. The archers shot more arrows into the shy guy. Blood was squirting from his chest but he kept charging. The mage sidestepped and used an archer for a shield. The archer got stabbed through the stomach and the mage got a small stab but he lived. He let the archer drop as he casts a fire rain spell. It killed 2 more of Koopz's men and finished off the shy guy. Luigi shot the other archer and he was dead. Luigi then shot at the mage who casted a shield spell to block the bullet. The mage getting tired casted a summon spell and a giant Boo appeared. The giant boo killed another soldier and another fell of his yoshi. Then Koopz out of desperation threw his lance at the mage. The mage took the hit fell to his knees coughed up some blood and died. The giant boo also vanished, as its caster was killed. Luigi, Koopz and the other 2 soldiers got off their yoshis and walked into the castle. Bowser was standing there with his last 5 elites. The good guys and the elites ran at each other. At the last second to contact Luigi fell rolled to the side and shot one of the elites killing him. Koopz also took care of one. As for the soldiers they were not as lucky. One was stabbed through the shoulder and fell to the ground and the other had his throat slit. Luigi jumped over an elite and shot him in the back. The remaining 3 ran at Koopz. Koopz pulled out a 2nd sword and killed 2 of the 3. The remaining one managed to stab Koopz in his stomach. Koopz tried to balance himself as his blood spilled on the floor. He flung his sword at the elite killing him and he walked toward Bowser but then fell to his knees. Luigi's and Bowser's eyes met. Luigi lifted his gun and Bowser pulled out his sword while jumping to the left. The bullet whizzed by his head but didn't hit. Bowser was about to strike downward at Luigi. So Luigi rolled to the side avoiding the attack. Bowser turned around and Luigi pulled the trigger. Click. The gun was empty. Bowser again swung at Luigi. Koopz laughed threw his sword to Luigi who used it to block the attack. Koopz continued laughing as he fell to the ground. Luigi swung the sword fiercely and cut Bowser open. Bowser kicked Luigi into the wall so hard that a few of the bricks came lose and fell into the moat outside. Bowser ran toward him to finish him off. Luigi waited to the last second to put his sword up and gut Bowser he then kicked him over his shoulder and through the wall. Bowser fell into the moat gurgled for a few minutes and disappeared under the water. Luigi went over to Koopz. "Are you okay?" Koopz was clutching his stomach and said one last thing, "Good work Luigi... You have proven yourself once again... Very good.." Koopz collapsed and died. Luigi helped the other soldier out to his steed and they rode back toward the fortress.  
  
A/N: This is pretty much over with. There may be an aftermath but I'm not making any promises. Have a good day.. 


	6. Aftermath A few surprises and a ceremony

The Yoshi Cavalry unit By Regulus 777 The Aftermath  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Mario and related stuff. In fact Nintendo just owns!  
  
Mario sat up from bed and looked at his shoulder. It was neatly bandaged. He took a few steps and his feet felt fine but his shoulder still ached. Without even getting properly dressed he left his room with just his farmer jeans on. He walked out of the fortress and stood by the entrance gate for some fresh air. He heard the sound of thudding feet in the distance. Mario called up to the look out "Hey you! throw me your binoculars". The look out did so and Mario took a look. He was right he saw two riders heading for the fortress. Mario told the lookout to assemble a welcoming party. Mario along with 3 koopas stood at the gate until Luigi and the other soldier arrived. They then helped them inside. Everyone was curious as to what happened at Bowser's castle. Mario asked the first question, 'Where are the others?" Luigi stood there and shook his head, "They are all dead, same for Bowser and his troops. That castle is a massacre area." The last of the soldiers knew what had happened to their commander Koopz. Luigi stated "In the throne room was where the final battle took place. By that time there were only 4 of us left and Bowser still had 5 elite soldiers. We took them in the end it was Bowser and I. Koopz had gotten stabbed in the stomach but right when Bowser was about to finish me he threw me his sword. If it weren't for Koopz, Bowser would've won." Mario then replied "What about the Princess Luigi? Is she okay? Where is she?" Luigi looked at Mario "Um I don't know perhaps we should go back and check the dungeon. I wanted to get this wounded man over here as fast as possible. Mario Luigi and a few soldiers saddled up and rode back to Bowser's keep.  
  
They got there by late afternoon. Mario walked through the gate and saw all the dead bodies. The soldiers pulled out their shovels and got to work on the graves. Mario and Luigi continued inside. Mario saw Koopz and said sadly "What a waste." Mario went into the basement dungeon. "Where could she be?" Mario questioned himself. Luigi then came down the stairs. "Princess Peach! Are you in here?" he called out. Mario shook his head "Perhaps she got out on her own?" he suggested. A skeleton jumped out of nowhere and took a swipe at Mario with a rusty sword. Mario ducked and the skeleton retreated a bit. Then again out of nowhere another figure jumped the skeleton. The figured looked like a pink ninja. The ninja stabbed the skeleton with 2 daggers but seemed to not affect it. The skeleton swiped and missed again. The ninja jumped up behind it and stabbed it toward the top of the spine and decapitated it. The ninja then stepped forward and took off her hood and her blond hair flowed freely out. Mario and Luigi amazed gasped "Peach? What in the." Peach quickly explained "I managed to escape from my cell a few days ago. That dungeon keeper and I had been hunting each other. This dungeon is so large and fairly dark. We couldn't find each other. When we did, usually we both retreated." "But how did you get all that equipment?" Mario said still wondering. "When I first escaped I got lucky and found the armory down here. I have become quite a ninja huh?" Peach finished. Mario then concluded "Well, I guess we can go home now. I'm just glad your okay."  
  
At the Mushroom Castle a week later after the battle at Bowser's castle. There was a ceremony for the heroes of Mushroom kingdom. Peach rewarded Mario and Luigi each a medal. Luigi stepped up to the podium. "I do not deserve this medal. I owe it to a brave captain named Koopz. He was the leader of what we now call the Yoshi Cavalry unit! Sadly most of this unit was killed along with its captain. If it were not for Koopz throwing me his sword when I was fighting Bowser, I wouldn't have won. So I dedicate this medal to Koopz, A brave and noble captain. The people cheered and Luigi left the stage. Mario then stepped up to the podium. "I'd also like to mention a few shy guys who helped us along the way. They showed us that Bowser was using them for his own evil purposes. Each of the shy guys gave his life for our cause. I'm just sorry so few of us survived this. My sincere apologies go out to the families of these brave shy guys." Mario then left the podium in the opposite direction Luigi had left. Then everyone else departed from the main courtyard of the castle. Mario and Luigi rode over to Bowser's keep one last time that night, along with the remaining members of the Yoshi Cavalry unit. Mario and Luigi stooped at Koopz's grave and put their medals down next to it. And then Luigi inscribed into the grave, "the real hero of the Yoshi Cavalry Unit'  
  
The Yoshi Cavalry Unit was disbanded and they all went their separate ways. Mario and Luigi continued to serve and protect Princess Peach at the castle. No one really knows what happened to those last 5 or 6 soldiers of the unit. Most of them were never heard from again.  
  
A/N: This concludes the short lived story of the Yoshi Cavalry unit. I hope you enjoyed it. Farewell friends and thanx for the support. 


End file.
